Inseparable
by Tyna
Summary: Sequel to Human After All: Although she got what she wanted, mainly Logan, there were things about being an External she had to come to grips with so she took an extended leave of absence. Two years later she returns after realizing how precious her time


Inseparable: Part One  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel owns all the characters. No money is involved (story of my life).   
  
FEEDBACK: Please send feedback of any kind (praise, flaming, constructive criticism, etc.) to naiya@mauimail.com  
  
NOTES: Phrases bordered by * are thoughts. Any questions see feedback for my email address and I'll answer as best as I can. Archive at will  
  
*****  
  
Lightning marred the midnight sky briefly highlighting the vast lands of the Westchester estate. An old red brick mansion loomed in the distance, as dark as the sky, save for one window. For a long time she leaned against the iron-gate trying to decide if her resolve was strong enough. Could she take those last steps? Could she really come back to the only happiness she had ever known.  
  
Sighing heavily, her eyes fixated on that single window, almost as if it was a beacon leading her home and caught a glimpse of its occupant. With her jaw set in stubbornness, she slipped through the gate, trusting Cerebro's sensors not to trigger every alarm within the sprawling complex.  
  
It took ten minutes to reach the double front doors; she'd timed it before. They ran from floor to ceiling, standing almost 18 feet tall. Impressive was an understatement. Her pulse quickened until she thought her heart would burst.  
  
Jubilee drew in a long, calming breath and pressed her palm against the smallest panel on the right door. The wood warmed slightly as the fingerprint scanner verified her identity. Again Cerebro allowed her access. Out of habit she removed her shoes and padded silently into the foyer.  
  
In the years she'd been gone, nothing was out of place. She navigated easily through the darkened living room, down the long corridor that opened up into a large circular room. The acrid smell of lemon-scented wood polish assaulted her nostrils. She didn't need the lights to know that every baseboard and tabletop gleamed with the loving care Storm lavished on them.  
  
Too many times, during stormy nights, she made this same trip. Memories drifted through her mind. Suddenly a much younger version of her appeared, running up the short, winding flight of stairs in an oversized, red-checked, flannel shirt.  
  
Two more versions slinked by, progressively older, flannel shirt fitting a little better each time. Unconsciously her fingers fussed with the collar of that same shirt now worn tucked neatly into a pair of cut-off jeans. They had been his too, altered beyond recognition to fit her small frame.  
  
An antique grandfather clock broke her out of reverie, gongs shattering the visions. Jubilee frowned and could not remember actually following her younger selves, but there she stood, like so many nights, before his door. And like those nights something stopped her from invading his sanctuary.  
  
*****  
  
Wolverine fingered the worn piece of paper for what seemed like the millionth time. The edges were beginning to fray. A few words were smeared to illegibility but it didn't matter. He knew them by heart. Her scent still clung to the yellowing fibers, detectable only with his keen senses.  
Words echoed in his brain as if she'd spoken to him instead of writing.  
  
"Wolvy,  
  
This is so hard for me to do but I need to find other Externals. I need answers to questions that Sam cannot give. He's simply too new at this. Heck, I'm too new at this. I know it was hard for you to see me "die" and then come back to life. Needless to say it hurt like hell too. Our relationship changed Wolvy. I felt your confusion, yet at the same time, couldn't ignore my own. Don't get me wrong. I love you with all my heart and soul and I know you love me. That is not in question.  
  
I can't tell you how to live your life Wolvy, but here's a bit of advice someone I love very much once told me. '...Not living your life to the fullest...that should frighten you...'  
And it does. It frightens me that I'll outlive everyone I care about. But I think I figured out one thing, there will always be another to care for.  
  
I'll be back someday Wolvy, just remember me every now and then. Be happy and don't you come looking for me either you silly ass.  
  
Love,  
  
Jubes  
  
P.S. I MEAN it. No looking, 'kay."  
  
*Be happy she says. Yeah right! She didn't even tell me how to do that with her gone. God, I miss you girl!* Logan's face crumpled, his inner anguish finally surfacing. Tears fell unchecked onto his precious letter.  
  
The wind shifted, replacing the musty outdoor scents with those of the household. He sorted them quickly, without any effort. Wood with an undercurrent of lemon; it oddly comforted him. Logan sniffed again, mouth drawing in a slow breath to calm his shattered soul.  
  
Taste and smell accented each other creating a picture so vivid Logan fell off his couch. Flaring his nostrils wide, he trailed that tantalizing scent, unsheathing his claws to rip through his door. An empty hallway greeted his hair-raising snarl. Seconds later a droid rolled in with a replacement door.   
  
Since Jubilee's departure, the rest of the mansion had gotten used to Wolverine's rages. Before, the alarms used to blare at the slightest disturbance, waking the entire complex at ungodly hours. Now they had an army of pre-programmed droids to clean up after his rather extreme messes. As for the alarms, Hank had come up with the ingenious idea to set them to ignore Logan's mutant signature.  
  
Ignoring the droid, Logan skulked into the hallway, right into a cloud of her scent where she'd paused by his door. As soon as he moved left her scent disappeared. *Wrong way. Damn Logan, get a hold of yourself* he admonished and opened his senses wide to get better bearings. He followed the trail like a man possessed all the while promising that whoever this was would pay for imitating her so well. He wasn't ready to believe that his Jubilee had come home. She would have told him first.   
  
In next to no time he made his way down the winding staircase and across the living room, practically vaulting over the furniture when they stood in his way. Her room was at the end of the West Wing hallway on the second floor. He was almost running now, taking the second staircase by two.   
  
The scent trail suddenly cut off when he passed by her door. Logan dropped to the floor to catch any draft coming from her room. Scent trail reestablished he rose and tested the doorknob. It gave after the slightest hesitation.   
  
His eyes adjusted instantly to the light streaming in from the bathroom. It bathed everything in the room with a silver glow. A large, overstuffed backpack lay on the bed. Two katanas hung from one of the bedposts. Their pommels were identical dragons with wings outstretched to form the subas.   
  
*Jubilee never really liked swords* Now, Logan was certain this was an imposter. Quietly he stole into the bathroom. Steam covered the floor in a fine mist that made his footing unsure. Scented oils, soap, and the underlying smell of her flooded his nose drawing up memories long forgotten.  
  
~~~~~ flashback ~~~~~  
  
"Wolvy!!! What are ya doin' in here?!?  
`  
Jubilee stood before him clutching a very small towel in a futile effort to cover her soapy naked body. She gave up and threw the soggy material at his face. Too embarrassed to dodge he absentmindedly wiped the soap from his eyes and stammered an apology. She wasn't impressed.  
  
"Well don't just stand there gawking. Turn around, ya big idiot!" Jubilee held onto her anger cursing her fair skin. Her cheeks burned with a blush that seemed to extend from head to foot. She was also having trouble concentrating herself.   
  
When Logan burst in he had intended to borrow her shower since his was "under structural reconstitution" as Beast put it. He was also very naked. Another piece of material was thrown at him. This time it was robe. Without thinking he shrugged it on and sat down on her bed waiting.   
  
She stamped out of the bathroom in an identical robe stopping just a few feet away, planted her hands on both slim hips, and fixed him with a piercing stare. For several moments they sized each other up, not knowing where to start. Finally her expression melted, transforming into a huge smile. She was laughing hysterically in another heartbeat.  
  
Logan couldn't resist such wanton laughter. When both of them had to wipe laugh tears from their eyes, they finally got to the bottom of this little misunderstanding.  
  
~~~~~ present ~~~~~  
  
Humming brought him back from the past just in time for him to flatten himself against the outside of the shower wall. The woman tiptoed slowly across the tile floor. From his hiding place he watched her grab another bar of soap but lost her to a cloud of steam. The humming resumed and became somewhat muffled when she pulled the curtain back in place.   
  
Logan gazed at her silhouette with narrowed his eyes. A low growl escaped his lips when he recognized the song. Jubilee used to sing that Chinese lullaby when he was troubled by memory dreams of his past. It had saved him from insanity more times than he could count and some imposter was defaming it.  
  
He couldn't stand by any longer and pushed away from the wall. His momentum sent him crashing through the plastic curtain. In a calculated twisting maneuver, he tackled her until they hit the tiled wall. Her scream, in such close proximity, set his ears to ringing. Out of habit he pinned her arms, spread eagle, with his claws. If she gave any indication of violence, all he simply had to do was pop both middle claws and the woman was dead.  
  
To her credit she didn't struggle. She faced the snarling man-beast with an unflinching gaze. Not too many people had the guts to stand up to him at his worst but she managed. "Who are you and what have you done with Jubilee?" he all but spat in her face.   
  
The shower water beat down upon his back scattering droplets everywhere. Jubilee had often dreamt of what it would be like to shower with Logan but somehow this wasn't what she had in mind.  
  
"Geez, Wolvy, it's good to see you too. No, 'how ya doing darlin'.' No 'it's good ta see ya kid.' What cat got yer tongue? Oh for God's sake Logan, it's me. Look fuzzball, get out of my shower, let me finish, and I'll prove it, 'kay?"  
  
When he didn't move she angled her wrists and slipped from is grasp without so much as a scratch. "Now, get yer silly ass out of my bathroom or quit hoggin' the water." With that she slid past his body seemingly unfazed by her nakedness and their close quarters.  
  
"Better watch what you ask fer, darlin'. I just might take you up on that," he mocked and made a show of unbuttoning his soaking wet shirt. Deliberately slow he peeled out of the clinging material letting fall to the shower floor. More and more he was beginning to believe she was really who she said she was. Jubilee would have risen to the challenge and this woman before him didn't disappoint him.  
  
"I know what I'm asking for. Question is whether I take the answer at face value or call yer bluff," she inched closer lifting her chin defiantly.  
  
"Ain't no bluff, darlin'" he barked, undid his pants and hooked both thumbs in the belt loops to pry open the zipper.  
  
"Great! I needed someone to wash my back anyway." Jubilee's resolve almost cracked. To cover up just how surprised and nervous she actually was, Jubilee handed him the bar of soap and a wash cloth and presented him with her back.  
  
The sound of the curtain opening and closing really fast made her jump for no good reason. Grinning she turned to reclaim her spot in the water. A small part of her couldn't help being disappointed but she won.  
  
She tilted her head back and let the warm water cascade through her hair and down her back, closing her eyes in total relaxation. Slowly, Jubilee abandoned herself to the luxury of a long, hot shower and was too engrossed to notice Logan's return.  
  
"My turn," she heard in warning and was roughly shoved aside and toward the back of the shower. Jubilee started to protest but realized she had a much better view of his supremely muscled back. She let her eyes trace his perfect V form fascinated when the muscles seemed to dance while he washed his hair. When wet it fell about 3 inches past his shoulders.  
  
Gathering her courage, Jubilee stepped in until they were centimeters apart. Carefully, to ensure that their bodies wouldn't touch, she reached up and gently ran splayed hands through the hair, massaging the shampoo into a rich lather. Any second now she expected him to tear his head away in anger.  
  
Logan froze, completely caught off guard. Her fingers lightly brushed his hands as they worked. Little by little he relaxed and closed his eyes content by such a simple act. After a few seconds his head began to loll to one side.  
  
Over the sound of the shower, Jubilee heard a deep rumbling. For a second she thought it was Logan snoring. *Holy...he's purring!* Jubilee didn't know what to do and stopped her hands mid-stroke through his hair.   
  
His large hands slid upward from her elbow to gently grasp her wrists. It took all she had not to jump or squirm. Despite the shower's heat she felt the warmth of his skin and could not help thinking *Now this is more like my dreams* Lost in thought, Jubilee sensed rather than felt movement.  
  
"Why'd ya stop darlin'?" Logan was now facing her, his hair slicked back. The lather started to drip down his chest and shoulders catching on his body hair. He guided her hands back through his hair just above his ears.   
  
It was Jubilee's turn to freeze. Face to face, with her hands like that, it brought them dangerously close. To her disgust tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't explain them or stop them. Closing her eyes in shame she let them fall, burning hot down her cheeks.   
  
Logan realized that no amount of words could describe what he was feeling. Instead he cupped her face in his hands brushing the tears away with tentative strokes of his thumbs. Her eyes slowly opened, unveiling bottomless sapphire pools, which he fell hopelessly into and remained transfixed as she tilted her head slightly into his caress.  
  
"I missed you" she whispered.  
  
She moved her hands downward to mirror his, fingers playing with the tufts of his sideburns. More soap began to drip down his face. Finding herself unable to talk she motioned to the water with her eyes. He took the hint, taking a step back to position himself almost directly under the stream.   
  
Jubilee followed only because their hands remained on each other's faces as if letting go would somehow mean that this wasn't real. He allowed her to guide his head backwards and stroke her fingers through to finally rinse his hair. She marveled at its texture, strong yet knew it would be baby soft when dry.   
  
Reluctantly, Logan drew his hands away from her soft skin to wipe most of the water from his eyes. Adept fingertips assisted, removing stray strands of hair that clung to his high angled cheekbones. He cracked an eyelid and found that his voice did work. "Thanks darlin'. I missed you too. Return the favor?" he asked and held up the bottle he had chosen for her inspection.   
  
This time it wasn't a bluff and bravado fled leaving her standing alone. Jubilee had thought she could handle anything. Put her against 'The Brotherhood' or others of that ilk, no problem. A simple question from someone she considered her soul mate made her, want to run and hide. *So this is what a deer feels like in front of a car's headlights* she mused, knew she looked it too, and could only nod.   
  
"Ya need ta turn around darlin' and let down your hair y'know." Patiently he waited for her to make some kind of response but she continued to stare at him with impossibly huge eyes nodding like a sun-struck horse.  
  
*******  
  
"Can ya'll hear anything?" Paige urged the tall Algerian girl beside her to get as close to the wall as possible. Monet had tried not to get involved but curiosity, as they say, got the cat. Briefly she wondered what in all she held holy was she doing, reducing herself to a voyeur.  
  
They had been shaken out of a well deserved, sound sleep after the long drive down to New York. Upon arriving, Paige checked in with her brother Sam, who immediately talked both girls into a Danger Room session. Monet thought it would be a snap. Work out with the "betas" (betadroids) while Paige spent some time with Sam. Exhausted they'd crawled, literally, into bed. Now they hovered like starved men over a single fishing hole, straining to hear more.  
  
"No and if you would be silent for once in your life, I shall endeavor to" Monet hissed over her shoulder. There had been a few words spoken after the scream that had woken them, but she heard nothing except for running water.  
  
"But Ah know Ah heard him say Jubilee. That must've been who screamed."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Jubilation has been gone for two years. It is also three o'clock in the morning. When have you ever known that girl to be up before noon?"  
  
Paige felt a wave of disappointment run through her body. Monet was probably right. A faint knock at their door snapped both girls to attention. They exchanged mildly embarrassed, guilty glances before leaping into their forgotten beds. Each girl thought they would absolutely die if they were caught eavesdropping.   
  
"Do ya'll know what time it is?" Paige called out in mock annoyance and slurred her words slightly to make it seem like she'd just woken up.  
  
"Remy may be dead on 'is feet, chere, but he no fool. Open up."  
  
Monet shot her partner in crime a look that said "see, I told you so". Paige promptly stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. Then she gathered her covers draping them around her shoulders and shambled to the door.   
  
The pounding became louder and more insistent. "Ah'm comin' Mr. LeBeau. Hold yer horses." Paige opened the door and met Gambit's tired gaze. He was leaning heavily against the threshold, silk robe tied loosely about his middle. It matched the silk boxer shorts both covered with embroidered golden snakes.   
  
"If you be havin' a party, Gambit is de las' person t' object, but can de both of you keep de screamin' down t' a minimum?"  
  
"It wasn't us," the girls sing-songed. Monet - miss cool, calm and collected - started to fidget as more robed, groggy X-Men appeared behind Gambit.   
  
"Psst, hey guys! We have company." Bobby Drake motioned for them to join him. He had poked he head into Jubilee's room. It was supposed to be locked. There were no signs of forced entry but he could clearly hear the shower running.   
  
Three cards appeared in Gambit's hand as if he'd plucked them from thin air. He followed closely behind Iceman ready to charge each card in an instant. Scott came up from behind to take point. There was just enough light for hand signals. On cue Storm sidled up against the wall and nudged the door open with her foot.  
  
After a quick inspection of the entranceway, Storm gave the all clear. They crept into the bathroom unnoticed, fanned out and took refuge behind various pieces of furniture. A female voice rose over the noise of the running water causing each member to tense with anticipated concern.  
  
Scott pumped a fist in the air; all eyes turned on him. He shook it twice to single a two count to move. Then flattened his hand spreading his finger wide, making a diagonal slicing motion to signal advance.  
  
"Now cut that out and stand still! You're distracting me!" they heard Logan shout. Still in combat mode, Remy was convinced Logan was under attack. He charged all three cards with a minimal amount of energy and threw them at the plastic curtain. They exploded with just enough force to burn it away, revealing an angry Logan and a very surprised Jubilee.  
  
The intruder alarm suddenly screamed overhead, set off by the explosion. It didn't take too long for everyone in the mansion to come charging into Jubilee's bathroom. First to arrive were Paige and Monet followed closely by Beast who had radioed for back up en route. They stopped dead in their tracks staring at the scene before them.  
  
Bishop burst in guns a-blazing. The X-Men scattered as best they could in the small confines of the bathroom. Beast leapt up and grabbed one of the ceiling beams with his feet. He snagged Paige and Monet by the scruff of their collars and hauled them up to safety. Bobby jumped out of the way, nearly singed by the passing laser beam. Unfortunately he careened into Storm, knocking her through the bathroom window. She recovered instantly and spread her arms wide to call a small whirlwind to stop her fall.  
  
The beam bounced off the mirror and changed trajectories heading straight for Gambit, Jubilee and Logan. Gambit attempted to charge three more cards but a hand on his arm halted that action. Strong fingers closed in a vise like grip and yanked him into the bathtub.  
  
"Stay down" Logan growled at him and tried to pull Jubilee down too but she had already stepped out of the tub. "Jubilee, what the flamin' heck are ya..." he ranted and could only watch as she positioned herself between them and the approaching beam. It struck her square in the chest hard enough to elicit a grunt from her throat and seemed to sink into her bare flesh.   
  
Everyone stared in horror and expected the beam to burst out of Jubilee's back except for Bishop. He knew what she was doing when her hands began to glow.  
  
"Storm, outta the way!" Jubilee yelled and half-ran half-fell towards the window. The building energy in her hands began to hurt and she hoped Storm had listened. Light shot from her hands cutting into the darkness and slowly dissipated.  
  
By this time all the alarms had been silenced. There was a collective sigh of relief. Disaster averted, Storm floated back in and settled next to Bishop. "My friend I think we need to talk about the theory of asks questions first, shoot later." Chagrined, Bishop uttered a reluctant 'I'm sorry' and holstered his guns. Patting his shoulder to reassure the man, Storm glanced about the room.   
  
Beast still hung from the ceiling, Paige and Monet clinging to his arms. "There you go my ladies. Test run of the Fur-ball Express Elevator, complete." They let go and all three dropped to the floor at once.  
  
Gambit was crawling out of the bathtub slightly drenched. He was having a hard time not staring at Jubilee's naked body. She noticed that Bobby also seemed unable to take his eyes of her and as for Scott, it was hard to tell, but you never knew.   
  
This would not do. Storm cleared her throat to catch their attention but it didn't work. Logan on the other hand had a more direct approach. He stepped in until he was toe to toe with Gambit, who was now staring down three sharp claw tips.  
  
"Nice goin', Cajun. Now do ya mind layin' those eyes o' yers somewhere else or shall I wake up Rogue and tell on you?"  
  
"Too late sugah," Rogue said from the bathroom doorway. Her eyes settled on her husband and waited for him to explain. Gambit visibly paled but gave her his best Cajun charm smile.  
  
"Should you be up, chere?" He casually backed away from the clawed menace to join her at the door and gave her a quick, gentle hug.  
  
"You ain't wiggling out of it that quickly, Cajun, but ya'll can explain it while ya'll fix me something to eat. The young'in has been kicking all night."  
  
Gambit smiled, placing a hand on her distended belly. "The chil' be takin' after 'is Dad then." Rogue couldn't resist and grinned at him. At that they left promising Jubilee they'd talk more, later.  
  
Jubilee shivered, the shampoo had started to slide down her spine. Bobby's intense gaze made her want to hide behind Logan. When Jean and the Professor appeared in astral form to see what was going on, her patience finally snapped.  
  
"I should start selling tickets. EVERYONE OUT!"   
  
Silence, broken only by the running water, returned. Jubilee shut her eyes to calm her ragged nerves. Logan began to straighten out the place and gathered his wet clothes into a towel so he wouldn't drip through the living room. When he turned back, her eyes were open and tired.   
  
"I didn't mean you," she said on the verge of tears again. *Why am I so damned emotional* she though.  
  
:::Because you have come home. It is good to have you back:::  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes. Telepaths had always been fun to live with. Every time you needed a jumpstart to your heart they never let you down. She sent back a heart felt thanks and was brought back to the bathroom by a light touch on her cheek.  
  
"You okay darlin'?" He waited until her eyes refocused before continuing. "Not leavin', just going t'get some dry clothes. I ain't sleepin' alone tonight."  
  
"You forgive me for leaving?"  
  
"A long time ago. Besides, of all the people, I'm the last one to lecture you on going off by yerself. You'd said you be back and I believed you."  
  
"Then what was that Super Bowl routine you pulled." A smile tugged at her mouth. Logan actually looked embarrassed.  
  
"Jubes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Go rinse your hair and finish up. I'll be back."   
  
"You're as bad as Remy," she called after him. No answer; he was gone before she could argue with him. She cupped her hand under the water to see if it was still hot. Thanks to Shi'ar technology, they had an endless supply. *Kenmore, eat your heart out* she thought and lathered up her wash rag with White Musk shower gel.  
  
The rest of her shower was uneventful. She had finished, toweled herself dry and was combing her hair but Logan still hadn't returned. Although her shower was off Jubilee still could hear water running through the pipes. At her vanity she got a good look at herself.   
  
Most of the roundness in her face had worn away by her time on the road. There were dark circles under her eyes and she realized just how tired she was. A quick glance at her alarm clock made Jubilee remember the last time she was in this room at 4 a.m.  



End file.
